Slowly Turning into a Ghost
by xXChirushiXx
Summary: Naruto wakes to find himself slowly turning invisible and he can't work out how to stop it. "Wait! What do you mean that this is a kekkai genkai? And why do you look like the photo of the Yondaime on the Old-Man's office wall?"
1. Chapter 1

**Slowly Turning into a Ghost**

 **Chapter ONE**

* * *

Life as a ghost wasn't all it was made up to be. It early one morning when Naruto was 10 years old when he first woke up and no one could see him. He had stayed up late each night for the last week in preparation for his first attempt at his Gennin Exam, practicing the three E-ranked jutsu he needed to know. He had failed and tired himself out crying himself to sleep. He woke up still completely exhausted.

He remembered wondering Konoha's streets and watching the early risers walking their dogs and the first market stalls getting set up; yet no one noticed him. Usually he would he been kicked out of the market by then because the sellers would usually complained that he could steal something but nothing like that happened that day.

10 year old Naruto didn't go to school. His classmates and teachers thought it was because he failed his exam so no one asked any questions the following day when he showed up. He was still the village pariah after all, most teachers didn't want him in their classrooms at all. However, that wasn't why he didn't go, he was memorized over the fact that he wasn't receiving any of the cold stares he had been given for as long as he could remember and had completely forgotten about the academy.

It wasn't until the second time it happened that he realised people couldn't see him.

11 year old Naruto had worn himself out training again after failing to beat Sasuke in taijutsu practice during class. He had found a training dummy and spent all his free time trying to beat it up over the last fortnight. He woke up in the morning still feeling exhausted, and instead of going straight back to punching the dummy like he normally would, he decided to take a shower.

He walked passed his small mirror that was covered in toothpaste splatters.

But he didn't look.

… Yet

He went straight to the shower.

It was afterwards when he went to brush his teeth that he looked in the mirror.

And didn't see a reflection.

He spent the whole day dragging himself around Konoha doing all the pranks he wanted to do but could never because he didn't have the money to buy the over priced stuff or the skills to get in and out of all the clan heads' houses safely. He would say it was one of the best but tiring days of his life.

The following day many Hyuga's walked the streets with bright pink hair, Nara's were wide awake and somewhat attentive after their alarm clocks gave them all an extra 30 minutes of sleep but were conveniently hidden in hard to reach but easy to hear places, and market owners had apparently decided to paint all their shops bright orange. A week later, Uchiha Sasuke finally showed his mostly grown back left eyebrow and face at the academy again.

By nightfall, Uzumaki Prankster Naruto started getting some of his energy back after he ate a large serving of ramen for dinner and had 40 winks on the couch, by the time he dragged himself into his bed he never noticed himself slowly fading back into view.

* * *

 _Hi guys!  
This is just a little idea that popped into my head late at night and I decided to write it down. I haven't decided if I should try and write a big story or just stick to writing somewhat short and quick chapters whenever I can. Please tell me what you think of the idea! If you have any ideas that I could add to the story, just let me know!  
~Chezzy_


	2. Chapter 2

**Slowly Turning into a Ghost**

 **Chapter TWO**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto checked his mirror every morning after that day but he always found a reflection.

It wasn't until a year later when he was 12 years old, after he failed his Gennin exam a third time, he unknowingly disappeared again.

Mizuki-sensei had granted him another chance at passing and he was getting desperate. With a quick Sexy Jutsu and evading some ANBU, Naruto found himself on his hands and knees, panting, in the forest with the Scroll of Forbidden Seals open on the ground.

"Just one more time." Naruto huffed, before making a cross handsign that was quickly becoming familiar and filling the clearing with about fifty Shadow Clones. He had made much more earlier but he had to save some chakra to do it again later. They only lasted momentarily before releasing themselves as Naruto fell to the ground. "I need to show Mizuki-sensei! I'm sure I will pass with this." He said with a grin.

..

Iruka was worried, It wasn't like Naruto to steal something so important as the Scroll of Forbidden Seals and he doubted that he would have known about the scroll without outside interference. As much as the other chunin thought that this was completely within Naruto's abilities to do on his own, Iruka knew the boy better. This kind of action was beneath the boy if he had known what he was doing. He was only a child so…

"Just one more time."

Iruka almost missed the small tired voice but he easily recognized it. Naruto! The chunin quickly changed his direction and found himself landing in front of the opened Scroll of Forbidden Seals which was revealing the steps to perform the Taiju-Kage-bunshin.

And no one around.

"Naruto?" He called, he could have sworn that it was Naruto's voice that he had heard but no one replied, the clearing was eerily empty.

Mizuki was annoyed as he took a moment to steady himself behind a tree. He was about to go pick up the scroll the Fox boy stole for him but instead of the boy in the clearing he found Iruka about to pick up the scroll that had somehow found itself on the ground. And no fox-boy in sight.

"Iruka! Naruto's been seen near the village gate, let's go!" He lied, stepping into view.

The said chunin jumped out of his skin and spun around so quickly he almost tripped, forgetting about the scroll for a moment. "Has he? Is he safe?" He said, opening his mouth before he could think.

What is Mizuki doing here? He's meant to be looking for Naruto on the other side of the Village. Iruka wondered before narrowing his eyes. How did he know I would be here?

"Yes, he is, the Sandaime had called off the search. Let's get moving." Mizuki beckoned him to join him but Iruka didn't budge. He hoped that his younger co-worker hadn't recognized the scroll yet.

"What are you doing here? If the Sandaime called off the search, the scroll wouldn't be here and Hayase would have been the one to tell me."

Mizuki immediately threw a barrage of shuriken at Iruka who jumped away from the scroll to avoid them. "Step away from the scroll. That scroll is mine!" He laughed, landing between Iruka and the scroll; it was too bulky for him to pick up without opening himself to an attack so he had to get rid of the other teacher first. "Naruto was just my pawn and it worked, until you turned up; that monster would have gotten the blame too."

"Where is Naruto?" Iruka pulled out a kunai to defend himself.

The white-haired man let out a maniac laugh, "You're still calling him that name even when he's not around? He's not deserving of a name, he is a demon, not a human."

Iruka repeated himself once more and the traitor's smirk told him all he needed to know. _When he's not around…_ "You didn't…" His eyes were wide before filling with anger. Iruka charged, aiming a round of punches to Mizuki's head only to be dodged and kicked into a tree. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes and he didn't bother to avoid the shuriken that grazed his thigh. A single tear escaped and it wasn't from the pain.

Mizuki hated the Kyuubi. But he hadn't fallen so low as to kill one of his own students. Although if Iruka thought that he was, he wasn't going to disprove it. Truthfully, he had no idea about where the Fox was; he was meant to be here. But he knew he wasn't quite up to par with his old friend so he happily played dirty. It was not like he liked Iruka anyway. He kind of hoped that Naruto was somewhere nearby listening too. It was about time the boy found out what kind of atrocity he was.

"Weak little Iruka, Shinobi Rule Number 25 – A shinobi must never show his tears." Mizuki mocked, spinning a kunai in his hand. "You of all people should know that one. Or did you really like the Fox that much? From what I remember, didn't Naruto kill your parents 12 years ago; or are you crying from joy"

Iruka slowly pulled himself to his feet. "No, the Kyuubi killed my parents, not Naruto."

A maniac laugh filled the clearing again. "But Naruto is the Kyuubi, there is no difference between that boy and the demon."

Not a moment later Iruka bombarded him with several kunai and he failed to detect the exploding tag. Smoke filled the air and Iruka was to focused on the fight to notice the smoke evading one spot near a tree to the side of the clearing in the shape of a scared child.

The white-haired traitor escaped into the trees, the exposed skin on his right arm had signs of first degree burns. He didn't have long to rest before Iruka was up in his face aiming a kick at his side. He didn't manage to dodge completely but he succeeded in making another cut on the dolphin's leg. Leaping to other branch, he dodged another flurry of attacks. His eyes glanced towards the stroll that he had yet to grab and paled.

Iruka used the moment to try and talk some sense into the traitor. "Uzumaki Naruto is not the Kyuubi that attacked us 12 years ago! We are his teachers, you of all people should be able to tell the difference between a container and what it contains." He threw a kunai at the older man and he barely duck, his eyes were still fixed on something back in the clearing.

Iruka followed his gaze only for a moment before freezing and looking straight back, eyes agape. The scroll was no longer on the ground, instead it was floating about a meter in the air.

Then it started flying away…

* * *

 _Okay, I must admit that I haven't written a fight scene in a long time, if ever. If you have any suggestions to improve it or any ideas for the story, let me know. Also, if anyone is up for being a beta, that would be amazing!_

 _I thought about not having Naruto learn the Kage-Bunshin, but it is such an ingrained part of his character, so much so that I just can't imagine him without it._

 _Thank you for all the reviews! Please note that I cannot reply to a non-signed review even if I really want to and I refuse to fill my A/N with guest review replies as it annoys me when other authors do that. However, I read them all and take them to heart. :)_

 _~Chezzy_


	3. Chapter 3

**Slowly Turning into a Ghost**

 **Chapter THREE**

* * *

Naruto ran. It hadn't taken him long to work out that Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei couldn't see him. At first he was overjoyed with the thoughts of shaving Sasuke's eyebrow again and painting his classroom orange but that all fell from his mind when his two teachers started fighting. He didn't understand why Mizuki-sensei lied, and then he called Naruto a demon.

He was the fox. The demon that had attacked Konoha all those years ago. It now made sense. Why did everyone give him those looks, why was everything overpriced just for him, why did everyone hate him just so much more on his birthday when everyone else got presents and positive attention on theirs? Why he didn't have parents and why the Sandaime always evaded the question when he asked? He was the one who had killed so many people. He was a murderer. He was the one who killed Iruka-sensei's parents. And he never had any parents to begins with. His face scrunched up with tears.

"You are not the Kyuubi…" Naruto jolted; the croaky whisper came from right behind him. He glanced around but only his teachers were nearby. The words contradicted everything Mizuki-sensei was saying but everything he said made complete sense and it hurt. Yet why was there a mysterious voice telling him otherwise.

When the ninja took their fight to the trees, Naruto took the moment to run over to the scroll. He was still unsure but he knew he needed to do something. He quickly rolled up the scroll and tied it to his back. He felt, before he saw, Mizuki-sensei's eyes. Can he see me? His eyes widened and he froze from fear; he didn't want Mizuki-sensei to know just how much it hurt him.

Maybe if he ran away with the scroll he'd escape from all those stares, all the overpriced shops and his apparently very non-demon-like dream to be hokage. He didn't want to do that, but if he had to…

"Konoha is your home…" The mysterious voice suddenly spoke again. This time Naruto didn't jump, in lieu, he nodded.

"Uzumaki Naruto is not the Kyuubi that attacked us 12 years ago!" Iruka-sensei's voice bright him back to reality as his words echoed around Naruto's head."We are his teachers, you of all people should be able to tell the difference between a container and what it contains."

So I am different from the demon?

His eyes met Iruka-sensei's; the man's eyes told Naruto that he believed every word he had just said. He let out a sigh of relieve too when he realised that the man wasn't looking at him but through him to the scroll tied on his back.

They still couldn't see him. He wiped his tears from his eyes. He had to do something, and he now knew what to do to.

"I need to talk to Iruka-sensei but first, escape" Naruto mumbled to himself, knowing that they couldn't hear him. Then he ran.

He bounded onto some lower tree branches when he had the chance to move quicker; having been taught how to tree-hop only last month with a little bit of chakra. I just need to get back to the village and…

"No, don't-"

Smack.

He face planted the ground. "Owe! What!?" Naruto glared at the offending tree and then the direction of the mysterious voice's laugh from his place on the ground. He jumped to his feet when he caught a gimps of his two sensei following. "Maybe no tree-hopping today."

It was when he could finally see the foliage thinning and the first buildings up ahead that Mizuki-sensei abruptly materialized in front of him.

Wack.

"Whatever you did to make the scroll fly Iruka, it won't work. It was too slow." Mizuki laughed as he held the scroll under one arm, Naruto's added weight evidently not affecting him.

Naruto struggled to untie the scroll from his back but he couldn't reach the knot on the rope in his position hanging somewhat weightlessly from the scroll under the man's arm.

"That wasn't me." Iruka glanced around the trees suspiciously after landing just moments after Mizuki, kunai still in hand. Being closer to the village mean that he had a better chance of getting backup but they were still just too deep for someone to notice them. He needed to push Mizuki out of the treeline.

Naruto willed himself to stop struggling, he'd try to wait for the right moment to release himself from the scroll then-

"Let me help you." The mysterious voice spoke again.

Abruptly Mizuki froze, eyes wide with horror on his face. "G- gh..." He dropped the scroll but didn't do anything else.

"Run." The voice was back and this time Naruto listened to it. He dashed towards the treeline and when he was almost there Mizuki screamed.

"GHOST!"

* * *

 _Hopefully this chapter kind of shows a little bit about what is invisible when Naruto is. If not, there will be an explanation in 2-3 chapters._ _  
_

 _Who do you think the 'mysterious voice' is? What is Mizuki seeing? Does anyone have any idea why or how Naruto turns invisible yet? Any thoughts? Let me know in a review._

 _~Chezzy_


	4. Chapter 4

**Slowly Turning into a Ghost**

 **Chapter FOUR**

* * *

It didn't take Naruto long to find a hiding spot for the scroll, he was still invisible so he didn't have to hide but the scroll wasn't. He shoved it behind a rubbish bin in a nearby back alley before racing back to his Sensei's aid.

"There's not much you can do to help him like this." The mysterious voice was back; Naruto was starting to think the voice was in his head because nobody was nearby.

"I can help him! I'm strong enough!" The boy backfired but the voice just hummed back to him. Naruto was a little surprised when he got a reply; would this voice answer his questions? "What happened to Mizuki-sensei?"

The voice chuckled. "Just a little trick I know, he's not as harmed as I want him to be after what he said about you."

"Why are you backing me up anyway." Naruto wiped a stray tear from his eye; he was doing his best not to think about that until now. "I'm the Kyuubi, the demon that attacked Konoha. It makes sense."

"You are not the Kyuubi. But I doubt you will believe whatever I, an invisible person with no name, would say. It will be best to talk to Iruka-sensei."

"Ehhhh! Your invisible too! Not just a voice in my head?"

The voice didn't have time to reply as Naruto reached the forest. Iruka was up against a tree with several kunai embedded in his skin and all hope lost from his eyes. Mizuki stood just metres in front, furious.

Naruto's heart thrummed loudly in his chest. "No! Even if I'm the demon who killed his parents, I won't let you kill Iruka-sensei!"

Mizuki of course didn't hear the invisible boy's yell of rage; readying himself to throw his fuma shuriken. "What did you do with my scroll? I will kill you!"

"Is that how you got rid of Naruto…?" Iruka's whisper was barely heard. "Did you kill him with that very shuriken that you loved so much? I didn't think you had fallen so low."

The white haired man just replied with a hiss as he pulled his arm back.

It felt like time slowed for Naruto. He wasn't too far behind Mizuki but he knew he wouldn't make it in time to stop the shuriken. My new Jutsu might! He made a cross hand sign. "Don't touch Iruka-sensei! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Nothing happened.

"What! Why!" He froze with shock, he shook herself out of it and ran but he knew it was impossible.

"Try again!" The voice in his head suddenly said. With wide eyes, he complied. He made the hand sign again, instantaneously he felt someone whack him on the back.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

As the overly large shuriken left his grasp, Mizuki gasped; all of a sudden the clearing had gone from having only two occupants to over a hundred and all of them, save for two, were clad in bright orange.

Several clones immediately popped from the shuriken but they had done their job. The fuma shuriken landed just to the side of a gobsmacked Iruka who slid down to the ground in shock.

"Don't touch Iruka-sensei!"

It only took a moment for the hundreds of academy pre-ninja clones to take down the man.

A little while later all the kunai had been removed and Iruka's wounds had been wrapped, Mizuki lay unconscious next to a bush and Naruto supported a huge grin. He didn't quite know how, but he had somehow become visible again and saved his sensei.

..

Iruka had been gobsmacked when a cloud of orange had suddenly filled his view instead of the oncoming shuriken. He had truly believed for a moment that Mizuki wasn't lying when he implied that he had killed his student. Iruka felt like his insides had stopped working, Naruto was his student, he was meant to protect his students. Even if the boy had the Fox inside of him, he was still his student, and even more so the boy was just so much like himself that he couldn't come to hate him.

Iruka had been beyond relieved when Mizuki froze and the scroll started flying towards the village; he didn't know how but he didn't care for that time being. He mentally thanked whatever 'ghost' that had scared Mizuki. Just distract Mizuki for long enough for help to arrive and it'll be fine, he thought. As much as he had wanted to, he had lost all his determination to fight suddenly when reality sunk in. Even if he was defending Naruto, it wouldn't bring him back to life. The boy was dead.

When the hundreds of the apparently dead boy appeared out of thin air he couldn't believe his eyes until he realised something. As much as most of the village wanted Naruto gone or dead, even civilians knew that it would just come back to bite them on the ass. So after a moment's thought, Iruka realised that even Mizuki wouldn't have killed the boy no matter how much he wanted to.

"Sensei…" Naruto hesitated to speak. Iruka took in his student's appearance, his clothes had dirt and scuff marks all over them and he had a light bruise here or there. He looked like he had been training.

Realisation dawned on the man; Naruto had been training and learnt the Taiju-Kage-Bushin Jutsu from the scroll. He didn't quite know how Mizuki had convinced the boy to steal the scroll but he had an idea. "Did you hear everything?"

The boy nodded.

He must had hid himself when he heard me call his name, Iruka thought. "You are not the Fox."Naruto stared wide eyed at him. "You didn't attack the village 12 years ago. You are one of my amazing students who just happened to save my life and protect one of the village's treasures. You are Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka beckoned the boy to come closer and closer his eyes, "a ninja of Konoha!"

Tears poured out of the boy's eyes like waterfalls when something replaced his goggles on his head. "I… I… Iruka-sensei!"

* * *

 _I apologize for the slow update, I wanted to update sooner however I had my last day at work yesterday (teaching children English in Japan) and last night I jumped on a bus to Tokyo so I will be busy traveling for the foreseeable future. Updates will be irregular and short as I am writing this story for enjoyment._

 _What are your thoughts? Do you have any suggestions? Let me know in a review._

 _~Chezzy_


	5. Chapter 5

**Slowly Turning into a Ghost**

 **Chapter FIVE**

* * *

Naruto laid on his bed with his eyes furrowed. He didn't quite understand what had happened earlier that day. He remembered somehow being invisible before but truthfully, after it not happening again, he had thought it was a dream. The only proof he saw from the last time was the lack of Sasuke at the academy and his slightly less bushy eyebrow the following week when he returned. The effects from his other pranks only lasted a day or two. So he didn't think it actually happened even though he wanted it to be real.

But this time there was more solid proof. The boy tightened his hold of the headband Iruka-sensei had given him. He had been invisible, his two sensei didn't see him even when he was right in front of them. It was real. Even though he went along with what Iruka believed - the man thought the boy hid himself.

And the voice… Naruto didn't know what to think about it. It said that he was invisible too, although, whomever it was, was able to see him but he couldn't see the person. How was that possible?

Abruptly Naruto grabbed his head and wiggled around in his bed. "This is to confusing!"

Wait! Was that guy still around?

"Hello? Is someone there?" He waited.

He felt like an idiot. Of course his apartment was completely empty, no one would dare enter the house of the village outcast. Not even that invisible perso-

The movement of something from the corner of his eye startled him. A spare notebook and pen from the floor floated just over a meter in the air before slowly coming closer towards the bed. Naruto almost jumped out of his skin as something started being written on the pad.

'Hello.'

The boy stared wide eyed at the page. "Umm… Hi?"

The pen and notebook rose and fell slightly as if the person holding them was laughing.

"Are you the same person as earlier?"

The pen hit the paper again. 'Yes I am. I am still here.'

"Why are you writing?" His puzzlement disappeared as he realised something - he hadn't heard the mysterious voice since he saved Iruka.

The pen started writing again. 'You could only hear me because you became a ghost. You cannot hear me when you are normal.'

"Ehhhh? Ghost? Me?" Naruto jumped to his feet in shock

Once again the book bobbed up and down; the invisible Man, or was it ghost, was laughing.

"Alright, explain! What happened to me? How did I become a 'ghost'?" Naruto started throwing out questions like there was no tomorrow. "And who are you? What are you?"

After a moment the pen starting writing in the book again. 'I will start with me. I am a ghost but I am alive.'

The you looked puzzled. "Isn't a ghost a dead person?"

The 'ghost' was about to write again before lifting the book up and using it to make a nodding action.

"How are you a ghost then?"

'It's complicated. But others cannot see, hear or touch me.'

"Why? What do you mean 'cant touch you', you're touching the book."

Before the ghost had a chance to write a reply, Naruto was waving his arms around the notebook with surprise written on his face. He couldn't feel anything.

'I can hold and move things if I am consentrating but it gets harder the longer I do it.' The ghost wrote in the book. 'I can't feel people at all and neither can they feel me. The most I can do is startle them, like I did to Mizuki.'

Naruto stared at the page gobsmacked, remembering Mizuki-sensei's scream. "So you are pretty much a ghost. What's your name?"

The pen hesitated. 'Its not important.'

The boy was disappointed before an idea popped into his head. "Can I give you one?"

The notebook was used to slowly make a nodding action.

"I'm going to call you Ghost!" Naruto said with a grin. 'Ghost' sweatdropped. "If your practically a ghost, then how are you alive?"

Ghost replied quickly, 'Because I didn't die.'

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "So your not a ghost? So I can't call you 'Ghost'?"

'You can call me 'Ghost'.' Ghost took a moment to think of a simple explanation. 'I can eat, so I am alive'

"Ah! That makes sense! Are you hungry now? Do you want ramen?" Naruto was already up, pulling out two instant noodle boxes from his cupboard and turning on the kettle without waiting for a reply.

"You said I turned into a Ghost? Did I become the same as you when I turned invisible?"

'Yes. The ability to turn into a Ghost isn't only mine but you and I are the only ones still alive who can do it.'

Naruto jumped with joy, he now had something that could one up Sasuke and show off to Sakura. "Why only us?" he said as he poured hot water into the noodle boxes.

'The ability died out years ago. It's not always very useful.'

"How is it not useful? It's amazing! I can prank the whole village now without getting cought! Actually… I was thinking of telling everyone but now I think I'll keep it to myself so I can plank. I can't wait!" The boy was almost hitting his head on the roof as he jumped up and down with joy.

'Can I join in on your pranking next time. I haven't scared anyone in a while.' Ghost drew a smirking smiley face on the page; Naruto's original question was ignored.

"Yeah! Let's make people think Konoha is haunted! Oh, how do I turn invisible again?"

'How do you become a ghost?' The words 'ghost' was underlined. 'That is hard to do on purpose.'

The boy wined. "But I easily became a ghost in the forest today."

'Most of the time, until you are trained, it will happen unexpectedly.'

Naruto read the page in the notebook just as he came back from retreating two pairs of chopsticks. He pulled off the lids from the ramen boxes with a 'casual' grin, "Well you gotta train me then, Ghost-sensei! Here you go."

Ghost dragged his ramen closer and his chopsticks floated then they retreaved some noodles. Naruto watched intensely as the ends of the chopsticks and noodles vanished as soon as they entered Ghost's mouth. The chopsticks reappeared as he pulled them out and the leftover visible noodles were slurped into invisibility.

'First lesson is early tomorrow morning. Are you up to that?'

"Believe it!"

* * *

 _Thank you for everyone's marvelous reviews. I read them all!_

 _For everyone wondering about the chapter length, I know I have very short chapters. I haven't got the time or energy to put into writing and editing long chapters as I am currently traveling. I want longer chapters but I probably wouldn't be able to update at all then._

 _To those who are here cause they read Restart (my other Naruto fic), I haven't given up! I'm writing this story so that I can get back into writing to finish Restart._

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _~Chezzy_


	6. Chapter 6

**Slowly Turning into a Ghost**

 **Chapter SIX**

* * *

Naruto huffed! Why was training suddenly feeling like being back at the academy. Ghost was trying to explain chakra to him after realising that he had no idea how it worked while practising the leaf concentration exercise. And it just didn't make any sense. The two were sitting on the ground in a field set aside for academic student training; it was a weekend so they were alone. Naruto was due back at the academy on Monday to find out about his new genin team so they had time to train.

Behind his invisibility, Ghost reread the long explanation he wrote and shook his head. This was was getting him nowhere. 'How much money do you have?'

Naruto looked at the page suspiciously.

'Do you want some ice cream?'

Not long later, Naruto was inside a shop trying to pick out a flavour, unfortunately there wasn't many to choose from. "I can't choose! I want chocolate but they're out! The macha one would be good but the flavour is too strong on its own!"

'What about the vanilla?' Ghost wrote on the little handbook floating around Naruto's shoulders that somehow hadn't been noticed by anyone yet.

"Vanilla is too boring." The boy pouted. Everyone else in the shop ignored him, if the village pariah wanted to look like an idiot, he could. He was greeted with a rough picture of a white ice cream, a small bit coloured in and labeled 'macha'; the white was labeled 'vanilla'. "That's too weak, not enough macha." Ghost coloured in the majority of the ice cream. "That's too much macha!" Naruto grabbed the book and drew another rough ice cream and half coloured it. "It needs to be equal it to be yummy!"

Naruto threw the book in his pocket and quickly ordered. He was outside when he realised that he now had no idea where Ghost was, until he spied a floating ice cream exiting the shop. He didn't question how Ghost got it.

The two wandered over to an empty bench in a nearby park; the children playing close by were ushered to the other side of the park by their parents. Naruto didn't seem to notice. Ghost did but didn't comment.

Ghost flipped the pages in the book that Naruto had given back to him on the way. He stopped at the one with his long description of chakra and pointed at it with the pen.

"Can't we go back to training _after_ we finish eating?" Naruto stressed the word 'after'.

Ghost quickly flipped the pages back to the one with the ice cream sketch. Naruto watched as the 'macha' and 'vanilla' labels were crossed out and replaced with 'spiritual energy' and 'physical energy'.

Naruto stared at the page for a good while.

Suddenly ghost crossed out 'Ice Cream' and wrote 'Chakra'.

Naruto finally understood. "So the ice cream is chakra, vanilla is the spiritual power you mentioned before and macha is my physical power!"

The notebook nodded. 'Which ice cream is yummier?'

The boy immediately pointed to the half/half ice cream be drew earlier.

'Which one makes 'yummier' chakra?'

It looked like a lightbulb went off above his head. "Exactly equal amounts!"

Back in the training ground, Naruto no longer had any problems keeping the leaf to his forehead. He even managed to keep the leaf stuck to his upside down palm for a good few seconds.

Behind his invisibility, Ghost smiled with pride. It was a while since he had a student, and this time it was even harder without his student being able to hear or see him. But, it was working. It wasn't like he had a time limit to teach the boy; he needed to teach the boy how to use his Ghost ability but there was no rush. Maybe I will start him on tree climbing tomorrow.

Ghost wondered if he was still good enough to be a teacher. It had been a long time since he tried to interact with the living world and even longer since he had had students, and they didn't turn out very well. He didn't want to mess this one up too; this boy was special to him. Ghost had been watching the boy grew up ever since the child was born.

He was beyond surprised when he was passing through Konoha's forest and found Konoha's little Jinchuriki out training on his own. Ghost was returning to Konoha because he knew that the genin exam was that day and he was hoping the boy would be walking around town showing off a new headband, not training alone in the forest without one. He decided to stay and watch, there wasn't much else for him to do.

Ghost didn't notice when the Naruto started to glow. It had been such a long time since he last saw another ghost that he didn't see the signs. Plus, he was furious at what the boy's sensei said about him and was only seeing red.

It had been a long time since Ghost has last used his voice as no one could hear him. In his anger he greatly forgot about that. "You are not the Kyuubi…" His unused voice came out as a cracked whisper as he stood protectively behind Naruto with his eyes glued to the adults who somehow hadn't noticed the boy.

When Naruto ran towards the scroll Ghost wanted to yell at him, the adults would see him and the crule words would be aimed at him and not about him. But his vocal cords stopped working.

Moments later he was gobsmacked when he realised that the two teachers couldn't see the boy, he finally noticed the faint glow around him. His suspicions were proven when Naruto tried to tree hop using his chakra.

The chakra didn't work.

Ghost tried to warn the boy but it was too late.

Naruto fell face first into the ground.

He got back into his feet with his face speckled with dirt. Ghost laughed for the first time in years. He laughed when harder when he realised that even though the boy couldn't see him, he could hear him.

Ghost hadn't been able to communicate with anything living ever since he became like this. The fact that Naruto was able to hear him relit the small flame of hope in his heart.

Maybe, just maybe, he could escape his hell.

* * *

 _Yay! We finally get to see a little bit from Ghost's point of view. He is an interesting character to write as he is now._

 _I finally watched Boruto for the first time last night! I loved it! But it was so hard seeing everyone as adults and Naruto didn't quite act like I thought he would. I also didn't like how Konoha became a big city and electronics were introduced. Oh well. I liked Uzumaki Boruto._

 _Just a thought… but I wonder if I can add him to this story… What are your opinions on that?_

 _~Chezzy_


	7. Chapter 7

**Slowly Turning into a Ghost**

 **Chapter SEVEN**

* * *

Naruto was late.

He spent his Saturday learning about chakra and his Sunday trying to climb up a tree without his hands. He stayed out as long as Ghost would let him but he had wanted to stay out longer. Even so, he still managed to sleep though his alarm. With no time for breakfast, he was out the door with his headband in his pocket and his shirt on backwards; once he noticed, he was thankful that his jacket hid it.

Iruka glanced around the classroom once again, he couldn't believe that Naruto was late on his first day as a genin. He had started class like nothing was wrong and none of the passing students noticed that someone was missing. However, it was time for Naruto's team to be announced and he was still not here...

"Next, Team Seven consists of Haruno Sakura,"

The said girl jumped to attention at the sound of her name; who would be on her team? She glanced at her crush. She was allowed to dream right?

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

Sakura jumped out of her seat with joy. Shannaro! She poked her tongue out at Ino. Dreams really can come true.

Sasuke's reaction was the opposite, he didn't move a muscle and ignored the fangirl. Most of the other boys left wouldn't be too bad to have as a teammate. He was ecstatic that Naruto hadn't passed and so he definitely couldn't be stuck on a team with that loser.

"and U-"

Bang!

"Ouch!"

Everyone's attention was on the doorway as a few snickers echos around the room. Rolling his eyes, Iruka made his way to the door. There was only one person that could be.

Naruto winced as he rubbed the bruise forming on his forehead; for some reason he thought the door would be open. By the time he looked up it was swung open and an angry Iruka was upon him.

"You're late! You almost missed out on finding out who is in your team. Go sit down."

Murmurs spread between the students as Naruto guiltily took a spare seat.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Shikamaru loudly whispered from behind him but the blond just grinned.

"I'm not repeating this again; Team Seven, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto."

The blond grinned from ear to ear as he finally had time to put on Iruka's old headband. "I passed!"

..

Hours later, Team 7 were the last ones left in the classroom waiting for their new sensei. Sasuke was doing his best to cloud watch but had an obvious twitching eye. Sakura was doing her best to start a conversation with her crush but was failing. Naruto was watching the door for any moment.

He briefly wondered if Ghost was meant to be their sensei and they just couldn't see him. The door should have moved if he entered. He still didn't know much about Ghost; Naruto didn't even know if Ghost was a man or woman, he was pretty sure Ghost was an adult though. Was Ghost a ninja? Was he from Konoha? What if he wasn't!? Naruto would have to ask later.

A little while later, Sasuke got bored and decided it was finally time to speak with her other teammate who she had been ignoring since Team 7 was announced. "How on earth did you manage to pass the test?"

The blond grinned, "I learnt an amazing new jutsu, Sakura-chan! Do you want me to show you?"

"Whatever it is, I bet it isn't worth seeing." Sasuke spoke his longest sentence since the day started. He flashed Naruto a smirk before going back to watching the clouds, ignoring the now starstruck girl.

The boy pouted as he lost Sakura's attention. His eyes made their way back to the door as a prank came into mind.

..

Hatake Kakashi just said the least informative introduction ever hear and his new genin were giving him the least impressed expressions they could muster. Kakashi just smiled, time to time out about the other three. He pointed at the girl sitting in the middle. "Your turn."

Sakura quickly said her name and started going on about her likes and dreams for the future with the dark haired boy to her right. Finally with a nudge she said, rather harshly, that she hated Naruto.

Kakashi sweatdropped and ushed the Uchiha to go. He got a rather short depressing story about how the boy wanted to kill someone. I guess that's not the worse way he could have grown up, the man thought. It's not like he wants to leave the village and destroy the world, so I will accept what I've got to work with.

Finally it was Naruto's go. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen, Iruka-sensei and my friend. I don't like the three minutes it takes for instant ramen to cook or the fact that I can't see or hear my friend. My dream for the future is to become the Hokage! Believe it!"

Naruto grew up interestingly… Kakashi raised his hidden eyebrows at the mention of a friend the boy couldn't see or hear. Did he have an imaginary friend? He noticed that the other two kids were intrigued by the sound of this 'person' too but he didn't give them time to comment before explaining about the second genin test. When he finally escaped, Kakashi had left images of puking in the children's minds and was pretty proud of himself for doing so. He left finding out about Naruto's imaginary friend to another day.

* * *

 _Sorry for such a slow update, I got a new job working at a rental shop at a ski field so I've spend all my free time skiing or learning how to snowboard instead of writing._

 _I almost wanted to skip this part of the story completely because I'm not changing much yet (I don't want to rewrite the original story) but I feel like I need to show such an important part in Naruto's life._

 _Thank you everyone for such a response of this story! Its getting so much more attention than I thought it would! I hope it eventually reaches your expectations._ _What do you think? Do you have any ideas? Can you see and obvious plot/story holes that I'm missing? Tell me in a review._

 _Thanks for reading! :)_

 _~Chezzy_


End file.
